School for Ciel
by idahogirl115
Summary: Ciel goes to school due to Madam Red's insisting, but was it worth it in the end? SebaCiel Yaoi, Not based on Manga.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This one has been sitting on my desktop for a while...I figured I would continue writing on it. I started this before the School Arc was started in the manga. So try not to get too confused. ^.^' WARNINGS: Lemon in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro.

* * *

Ciel rushed to make it in the iron bars of the school. He didn't understand the point of going to a public school, noble classmates or not. He wanted to have school at the mansion, but that wasn't proper according to Madame Red. He walked to the main doors quickly. He took a deep breath, and opened them. His eyes widened. The room was beautiful. Extravagant gold and red lined the walls. In the back of the room, was a black staircase lined with gold bars. The students rushed by him to get to their classes. He turned and walked towards what he presumed to be the front office. A thin lady was sitting there, typing at a computer. She didn't notice him, to Ciel's displeasure.

"Excuse me." He said firmly.

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit caught up in my work. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm new here." He said, hoping that would explain his issue. He had no idea how to get around, nor did he know where his classes were.

"Oh, of course! You must be Earl Phantomhive." She said.

He nodded. She turned to a boy next to her, "Go show him around the school for me. Here is a list of his classes." She handed him a paper and he walked out of the office door with Ciel in tow.

"My name's Finnian, but you can call me Finny. You're the Earl Phantomhive, correct?" He asked. "Yes, but you can call me Ciel. I don't prefer to be called that anyways." He faked a smile and they carried on their walk up the stairs. When they reached the top, there was a cafeteria that was suitable. On both sides of the stair case were hallways that presumably went to classrooms.

"Well, this is obviously the cafeteria, and to the left are our classrooms. To the right are the Sophmore classes. I'm a freshman too." Finny said. Ciel nodded, and they walked down the hall.

Finny looked at the sheet and said, "Here is your first class, with me too! The teacher, , is a bit odd though. I guess that's why she teaches drama and English. You just have her for English though."

"Oh. Does she happen to have red hair?" Ciel asked. He had a feeling that was the dreadful shinigami. "Yeah, why?" Finny asked.

"No reason. Let's just go." He said, dismissing the conversation. Finny looked at the paper.

"Okay, next you have Health with ." He pointed at a room across the hallway.

"It's an odd name, but he prefers to be called that. Unfortunately, I'm not in that class with you." Ciel nodded. Apparently all of the grim reapers were taking side jobs at the school. Sebastian notified him of that earlier in the day. They do not know why, though. Ciel was interrupted by his thoughts when Finny spoke again.

"Then you have lunch. You can choose what you want between a list of meals that changes each day. Then you have physical education with . I'm not in that class, but a friend of mine is. His name is Bardroy, and he is a Junior. He looks pretty mean, but he's actually quite nice."

Finny smiled. "That leaves us with your last class, Algebra. I don't know who teaches that class though. The old teacher, , has quit the job for some reason. In the middle of the year, too! I'm in that class, so I guess we will find out together. Now let me show you your locker." Finny said and they walked further down the hall and turned. There was lines of black lockers on each side of the hallway. The hall was empty though, so they could find his locker easily.

"Let see...You have locker number 112. Which is right here! Your combination is on the schedule too." Finny said, and walked over to the locker. Ciel followed.

"So, to open it, you go to the left of the dial to the first number, then to the right to the second, and pull this lever." The locker opened with ease. Inside was a bag full of supplies and his uniform.

"I'm guessing the uniform looks like yours, right?" Ciel asked. Finny nodded.

"And you can get changed right down there in the bathrooms. I'll wait outside, okay?" He asked. Ciel nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He walked into one of the stalls and proceeded to change, which was a little hard because he wasn't used to it, but he managed. He walked out with his other clothes in his bag.

"Great. We can put that bag in your locker then we can head to class!" Finny walked over to the locker and put the bag on one of the metal hooks. He gave Ciel his bookbag, and closed the locker. A bell rung over head, signaling the passing period.

"Okay then. It's period two now, so you have Health with Mr. Undertaker." He walked down the hall, with Ciel trailing behind. He stopped in front of the door.

"I don't have this class with you, so you're on your own." Finny said, and patted Ciel on the back. He lightly cringed because of being touched by the other boy, but he couldn't complain, Finny had helped out a lot. Ciel walked in the class, and everything went fine. Thankfully, Undertaker didn't say anything about his butler, nor his work in the underworld. The rest of the day went by smoothly, that is, until his last class of the day. Algebra, with Finny. They didn't know who the teacher was because of an unexplainable disappearance of the old teacher. They walked in, and Ciel stood face to face with his butler, Sebastian. He was going to say something, but Sebastian beat him to it.

"Hello. I take it your the Earl Phantomhive. I'm Mr. Michaelis, your Algebra teacher." He looked at the boy, hoping he wouldn't say anything out of the ordinary.

"Good to meet you, sir." Ciel gave a slight smile and sat in one of the empty desks next to Finny. Finny was quiet for once, so Ciel actually got a moment to think. 'I can't believe he came here to teach. Does that demon even know anything about Algebra? Better yet, why does he look so good in that teacher's robe?' Ciel deadpanned and internally slapped himself. 'No Ciel Phantomhive. Do not think that way. That's wrong...Better yet, you are engaged.' The class started, and went by fine. Alas, by the time school was over and he was picked up, he fell asleep in the carriage. He woke up to a silent muttering of "Master." It was repeated again, and Ciel opened his eyes to find himself being held in the demon's arms. He immediately blushed.

"We're home, Master." Sebastian said quietly. He didn't need to speak loud when Ciel was in his arms. Ciel blushed once more and said, "Sebastian, put me down." The demon chuckled and set the boy down on the floor.

"Dinner is already prepared. If you will come with me to the dinning room." Sebastian said. Ciel followed. They entered the room, and fell into normal tradition. Ciel sat down at the table and Sebastian served him his food.

"Today I have prepared a roast duck with a side of cauliflower and herbs." He bowed and left the room. Ciel finished quickly, seeing as he was rather tired still. Sebastian took his dish and set it on the cart.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath, master?" He asked as Ciel stood up from the table.

"No. I am too tired now. Wake me up earlier tomorrow, and I shall take one in the morning." He said, looking at his butler.

"Of course, my lord." He bowed and Ciel left the room. He made his way upstairs and to his bedroom. By the time he got to sit down on his bed, Sebastian was already knocking at the door.

"Come in." He muttered. Sebastian went to get his night clothes.

"Sebastian, why exactly did you take a job at the school?" He asked as his butler keeled in front of him, and started to undress him.

"To make sure that my master is okay at school, of course." He said and looked at Ciel.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be okay?" Ciel scoffed.

"I would never think that, my lord." Sebastian said. Ciel assumed that was a dismissing of the conversation. He was to tired to continue talking anyways. Sebastian finished the last button on his night shirt. He tucked Ciel into the bed and blew out the candelabra as he left. It was going to be another busy day tomorrow for the butler and the master.


	2. Chapter 2ish

This is a victorian AU of sorts. Finny is not Ciel's servant in this story, Sebastian is Ciel's only servant. Sorry If this caused any confusion. Also, Thank you for your wonderful reviews/watches~

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Kuro? Hmmm... No.

* * *

"Good morning, young master. It's time to wake up now." Sebastian said as he drew back the curtains. Ciel grunted in response. Slowly he woke up to a point where he could have his breakfast.

"I have prepared glazed salmon with Earl Grey tea." Sebastian bowed and left the room to prepare Ciel's bath. As he sipped his tea, Ciel noted that he was feeling a bit odd today. Perhaps he had caught a cold from another student? He didn't know, but something was certainly off.

"Master, your bath is ready." Ciel was jolted from his thoughts to the voice of his butler. He nodded and followed the black clad man to the restroom. As Sebastian started to unbutton his night shirt, he got that same odd feeling. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He sighed as he rested into his bath.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Ciel tried to dismiss the conversation. The next hour or so went by as usual. Sebastian washed and dressed Ciel, and took him to school. Ciel's day went by smoothly, that is, until his last class with 'Mr. Michaelis'. He had been feeling fine throughout the day. He even talked to Bard during gym. Alas, as soon as he walked in the door to his Algebra class, he got that same odd feeling. It distracted him during the entire class, which isn't like the earl. He became more and more confused as the class wore on. He didn't worry about it though. He would always have Sebastian to help, right? But more and more often these days, he has been feeling odd around his butler. Never around anyone else. Ciel had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good. Or would it?

* * *

I'M SO SORRY. T.T I'll upload a better chapter in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3ish

Another really short chapter. I'm sorry you guys. But, the next chapter will be the lemon~ Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews/alerts!

* * *

Due to a few weeks going by with Ciel feeling the same, he fell behind in his Algebra. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed help. Currently, he was sitting in the classroom with just Sebastian.

"Now, you are going to use the quadratic formula which is here. Then you plug in the numbers with each corresponding letter in the formula. Master, are you listening?" Sebastian asked. Ciel jumped out of his train of thought.

"Y-Yes I am. I'm just tired." He said, hoping his excuse would work.

"Young Master, you have been saying that you are tired for the past couple of weeks. Pardon me for asking but, is there anything else going on that I should know about? You know that the general welfare of your health is up to me." Sebastian asked, walking over to where Ciel was sitting.

"N-No Sebastian. There is nothing wrong." Ciel responded while trying to hold back a blush. Sebastian leaned next to Ciel, whispering in his ear, "Your body and heart says otherwise, my lord. Do you really think I didn't catch on?" Sebastian asked and pulled away just an inch so that he was leaning in front of his master's face. Ciel blushed a million different shades of red, knowing that he had been caught. He couldn't get out of it now. Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and romantic, almost like he really felt the same way for his master. Ciel broke away to breath, then captured his butler's lips in a passionate kiss. He had wanted to do that for so long. The teen moaned as Sebastian slid his tongue into his master's mouth, deepening the kiss. Ciel moaned and ground his hips into the butler's body without realizing it. Sebastian pulled away after a moment. "

Young Master, are you sure you want this? I'm afraid once I start I won't be able to stop." Sebastian said, hoping the teen would understand.

"Y-Yes," he studdered, "Just take me back to the manor first." Ciel said, regaining confidence in his voice.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked and picked Ciel up gracefully and started the short walk back to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the last chapter of 'School for Ciel'! This was really supposed to be one big oneshot, but it was easier to upload it in four chapters. Once again, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed/watched.  
Warning: Contains GRAPHIC LEMON; Ciel POV

* * *

We got home sooner than I had expected. Perhaps Sebastian was eager. Maybe it was just my mind thinking this. Sebastian carried me upstairs and sat me on my bed. I looked up at him expectantly.

"I need to ask you once more, are you sure you want this master?" He asked me. I hesitated for a moment, but I soon realized I did want this. I regained what little confidence I had at the time and said, "Yes. This is an order Sebastian, make love to me."

He smirked once more and said, "Yes, my lord." He started to undress me like he did always at night. First my eye patch was discarded, then my shirt, and my pants until I was bare besides my boxers. I shuddered from a mix of coldness and pure wanting. I couldn't stop the blush that came upon my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. There was a strong mixture of lust and carnal desire. He laid me on the bed and pushed on top of me. He leaned in and placed another kiss on my lips. Our lips mingled in a passionate kiss once more. He pulled away after what seemed like a couple of seconds to me. His hair hung around my face as if it was meant to be there.

He licked and nipped at my neck before reaching up and whispering in my ear, "You needn't worry about the staff hearing us. They are hard at work, I'm sure." I nodded. He licked the shell of my ear and I slightly moaned. I could feel heat pooling in between my thighs where my groin was. I had never felt a feeling quite like this before. Sebastian worked his way down to my nipples and licked one. I moaned loudly. I wasn't looking at the time, but I am sure he was smirking. He continued to lick and bite at the two buds. Before he could go any further I whispered his name. He looked up at me.

"What is it, my lord?" He asked. I blushed, quickly loosing my confidence.

"Y-You are still dressed." I stuttered. He genuinely smiled at me and raised off of me to fix this predicament of sorts. I stared intently at him; it was the first time I would be able to see that body. He loosened his tie and let it fall to the floor, and started to unbutton his tail coat. He quickly got his coat off and set it on the floor with the abandoned tie. He slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, presumably teasing me. With each button that was undone, I could see more of that creamy skin. He slid his shirt off, leaving him with just his pants on. He unzipped them and slid them off, along with his shoes and stockings. He walked over to me and got back on the bed. I couldn't help myself from feeling that chest. I grazed my hand over every perfect muscle. He was rather warm, surprisingly. I didn't expect one like him to be so warm.

"May I continue, master?" He whispered in a seductive manner.

"Yes, b-but call me by my name when we are like this." I said back to him, inwardly cursing that I stuttered again.

"Of course, my Ciel." I moaned as my name rolled off his lips. He traced down to the start of my boxers and slowly pulled them off me. My instinct was to curl up my legs near my chest, but I resisted the urge. I shivered when the air hit my erection. I moaned loudly when Sebastian licked at the head teasingly. He suddenly took it all into his mouth and sucked hard. I was a euphoric mess then. It felt amazing. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft and twisted his tongue around the head. "Sebastian..." I moaned. I threaded my fingers through his hair. I could feel this heat pooling in my lower stomach. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I came with a yell of his name. He swallowed the essence that went into his mouth. He gave me a minute to regain my breath. He licked the base of it once more and worked his way up to the head. He continued to lick and tease until I was hard again.

"S-Sebastian...I need you..." I whispered.

"Yes, Ciel." He responded and slid off his boxers. He was rock hard all because of me. I moaned at the thought. He walked over to his uniform that was laying on the floor and grabbed a small tube. He opened it and poured some of the liquid on to three of his fingers. He set the bottle on the bed and sat in between my legs. He spread my legs, leaving me completely shown to him. I was so embarrassed I buried my head in my pillow.

"Ciel, you needn't be embarrassed. You are beautiful." He smiled at me once more. I guess he was telling the truth because he can't tell a lie. He continued on and slid one finger into the puckered hole. I squirmed at the foreign feeling. When he added a second it really started to hurt. He laid over me and kissed me once more. I loved the taste of him. It was a rich deep taste of spices I would never know. Without me realizing he slid in another finger. I realized seconds later, though, because I could definitely feel the pain. He kissed a lone tear that fell down my face. He then curved his fingers inside of me and touched a spot that made me yell with pleasure. I felt his hard member poking at my stomach. He continued to rub against that spot with his fingers slowly pushing in and out of me. When deemed stretched enough, he slid the fingers out of me. I involuntary whimpered at the loss. He grabbed the small tube that was laying on the side of the bed and spread it on his member. I was engrossed at the sight of him touching himself, even for that small time. He laid over me again and slowly pushed into me. I really didn't think the entirety of him would fit in me. He was just so big. But I bared the pain until he was fully inside of me. He let me get used to the sensation for a moment. I nodded for him to move. He started to slowly pull out of me then push right back in to the hilt. I moaned at the feeling. After a few rounds of going at that speed he started to speed up a little. Not very much though. I looked at his face on top of me. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face, but I could tell he was holding back.

I whispered, "Faster." He obliged and pulled in and out of me faster and harder. Each thrust hit that spot that made me want to scream from ecstasy. He grunted with each thrust as I moaned. My moans got louder and louder, as his thrusts got faster and faster.

"Sebastian..." I moaned. I knew I couldn't take it much longer.

"I-I'm going to.." My voice trailed off.

"I know, Ciel. Just a little longer. Come with me." He said. After a few more thrusts I came on my chest with a yell of his name. My muscles clenched around his member causing him to come inside of me. He pulled out of me slowly and laid down next to me in bed.

"I-I think I love you, Sebastian." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"God, Ciel. You don't know how long I have waited to hear that."

He paused, then answered, "I love you too. More than any butler should have for his master." I smiled and kissed him. I could taste myself on him, but I tried not to dwell on it. He got up and walked into my restroom. He returned shortly with a wet rag. I laid there and let him clean me off. He was already cleaned, so he started to put back on his uniform.

"Sebastian. Stay with me, please?" I asked. I was rather shocked at my words. I had never asked for something, let alone saying please. I guess love can do weird things to you.

"Of course, Ciel." He said and got into bed with me.

Once he was settled, I asked, "Will this change anything between us?" "It can change as little or as much as you want it to. I could be your lover with just us, and your butler at outside events. Or it could just change nothing at all." He answered. I paused.

"I want you to be my butler, but be my lover. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes, Ciel. I would enjoy that personally." I smiled at him and curled next to him underneath the blanket.

"Sweet Dreams, Ciel." He whispered.

* * *

Also, if I could get a review on the lemon, that would be great. It is my first one. ^.^'


End file.
